wave as the world goes by
by kingslayers
Summary: Freeverse: This is NOT a favoured pairing but I did have fun writing this. Please read and review. Molly, the overlooked Weasley.  Molly/Scorpius/Rose freeverse, hopefully better than it sounds!


_**Wave as the World passes you by**_

**Dedicated to:** **Rose (RoseScor90) for her prompts ;)** [Life, never, pessimist, docile, dark] **and Zhie, for the pairing. Final Dedication to SparkleNinja27 for being such an amazing reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Note: If Molly seems OoC, that's because she is. I don't imagine her like this, this is just who she had to be for this to work **

**Please Review at the End! I got 1482 hits on C o m e O n and only 3 reviews! So PLEASE, I beg you. And I will take requests with prompts and stuff from reviewers. But don't expect a LilyScorp to be happy.**

You _always_ were the o v e r l o o k e d one  
Behind your _bright_shining**amazing**stupendous family, who would notice y o u?

_Victoire_  
[doesn't lose]

_Dominique_  
[sososo beautiful]

_Louis_  
[brave charmer]

_Molly_  
[quietly docile]

_Lucy_  
[loving d r e a m e r]

_Fred_  
[beloved jokester]

_Roxanne_  
[carefree flier]

_Rose_  
[gorgeous firecracker]

_Hugo_  
[family innocence]

_James_  
[new marauder]

_Albus_  
[unprejudiced wisdom]

_Lily_  
[happy-go-lucky spirit]

It's _hard_ not to be o v e r l o o k e d, right _princess?_

But then he came along {and **so what** if he _always_ belonged to _**Rose**_?}

and even though he was _[2 years, darling, 2 years]_ younger, you d i d n t care.

Because _darling_, he was with you [but **come on princess**, time to stop playing pretend - he was _never yours_]

And before long you two were the new _Victoire&Teddy_.

But, _sweetheart_, you weren't r i g h t for him [mr tousled hair and silvery eyes], were you babe? [never good e n o u g h, are you honey?]

And you _two lost the golden spark_ that you tried _sososo_ hard to keep [_Victoire_ has it so **easily** - life's not f a i r]

And suddenly _goldenshininglights_ were _gonegonegone _[f o r e v e r] and all that was left was d a r k **gloomyshadows** [bitter reminders and haunted memories] of what you had before {or was that just you doing a _Lucy_ and d r e a m i n g?}

Next thing you know he's telling you it won't work out

[no matter how hard you try, babe]

and he _can't do this_ anymore

[he _doesn't w a n t you_ anymore]

and he **doesn't love you**

[not like **he loves her**]

and suddenly he's _gonegonegone_ f o r e v e r

And you're not [quietly docile] _Molly Weasley_ anymore, you're a h u r r i c a n e of **hurt** and grief and _sick satisfaction_

(and babe, it's **killing** them all)

Until one day _Lucy_ [loving d r e a m e r] asks you when you became s u c h a (_cold_)[ruthless]{**bitter**} pessimist

And then you s t a r e at her ( just _stop and stare_, baby girl, _stop and stare_) and begin to w o n d e r

Was it when _S c o r p i u s_ [mr tousled hair and silvery eyes] smiled his **h e a r t b r e a k i n g** smile {silly girl, you thought it was reserved for you} at _**Rose**_[gorgeous firecracker]?

Was it when she l o o k e d at you with pleading eyes?

Was it when your eyes f l a s h e d like _lightning_ (cos you wanted her to b u r n)?

Was it when she i g n o r e d him for you?

Was it when you saw him [mr tousled hair and silvery eyes] next, and his _{wonderful_} hair was limp and his [**beautiful**] eyes were dead?

Was it when you realised that gave you a _sick satisfaction_?

Was it when little _Lily _[happy-go-lucky spirit] yelled at you for killing _**Rose**_?

(she's not so [gorgeous firecracker] anymore, more {extinguished flame})

Then, to_ Lucy_'s horror, you l a u g h e d.

You laughed, and it was **bitter** and _hollow_ and humourless.

Because _darling_ (suddenly you realised), you had _always_ been a pessimist. Dream filled optimism was always _Lucy_'s thing.

So shoot the world a [_sardonic_] smile, and have a [**bitter**] laugh about the [unfairness of] the world.

Cos princess, _you're done pretending. _

Now, **NO-ONE** could o v e r l o o k you.

So just smile [**because you don't give a damn**] and wave [_as the world passes you by_].

_**Just smile and wave.**_


End file.
